Fluttershy's Stuck Sneeze
by PrincessSara1998
Summary: Everypony gets a stuck sneeze every once in a while. And when Fluttershy has one, it's up to her to find a way to make herself sneeze.


Fluttershy looked down at her nose, which had begun to itch. Her snout quivered as her nostrils flared up to a few times their normal size. She involuntarily sniffled a few times, with each quick nasal inhale causing her nostrils to flare up even more. She knew what was going to happen; she was going to sneeze.

"Aah..." Fluttershy tilted her neck back slightly. Her eyes began to tear up as her nose continued to quiver, and her nostrils continued to grow and shrink constantly. "Aaaaaaah..." She tilted her neck back even more as she shut her eyes tightly. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh..."

"Haaaah..." But when she thought she was going to sneeze, the urge to sneeze suddenly weakened, causing her breath to stop hitching. Not long afterwards, the sneeze disappeared altogether. Fluttershy tilted her neck back to its normal position and opened her eyes. She noticed that her nose was still a little itchy, but not nearly as much as it just had been.

Fluttershy sniffled sharply and brought a hoof up to rub her nose. For some strange reason, her snout had been itching like this all day, and she kept needing to sneeze. However, every time that she thought she was going to sneeze, she simply couldn't. She personally found this annoying, and she really wanted to sneeze to relieve her nose of its constant tickle. She wanted to do it somewhere where nopony would know what she was doing, however. As much as she disliked sneezing, she really hated sneezing in public.

Fortunately, she was already out in her front yard, so unless one of her friends was coming to visit, she didn't have to worry about being embarrassed. She figured that all five of her other best friends were already busy.

Fluttershy thought about what to do for a few seconds. She couldn't come up with any ideas at first, but then she looked down at the ground and saw a single flower growing in the grass. An idea came to her. She bent her neck down towards the flower, and once the end of her muzzle had landed right on the center of the flower, she took a couple of gentle sniffs. She took in the flower's sweet smell, but her nose didn't tickle even slightly.

She took a deeper sniff, causing her nostrils to flare as wide as they could for a few seconds. As she did, a small amount of pollen made it onto her nostrils, causing them to flare up even more. One moment, they were as huge as they could become, but the next moment, they were less than half their normal size. And they continued to flare up.

Fluttershy removed her nose from the flowers and focused on her twitchy nostrils. Several tiny specks of dark yellow pollen were covering the rims of her nostrils, making them itch. It felt more like dozens of tiny feathers and fluff stroking and tickling the edges of her nostrils than pollen. She could feel her breath beginning to hitch as her muzzle quivered.

"Aah..." Fluttershy raised her hoof to the end of her snout, preparing to sneeze into her hoof. "Aaah... Aaah..." She wasn't allergic to pollen, but every time she got some on her nose, it would tickle her nose right off the bat, but then take a while to make her sneeze. As a result, most of her pollen-induced sneezes had more buildup than release. "Aaah... Aaah... Aaah..."

After a few minutes of feeling itchy and ticklish, Fluttershy's nose got close to the release. However, before it could really make it, Fluttershy accidentally exhaled through her nose, without sneezing. She wasn't even trying to make it seem strong, but it was enough to blow every grain of pollen off her nose, cancelling out the urge to sneeze.

She opened her eyes and saw that her nose had stopped itching so fiercely. She sighed in disappointment and decided to go inside her house. She hoped that there would be another way to help her stuck sneeze come out.

She pushed her front door open and stepped into her house, making sure to lock the door behind her. She looked around her house for something to make herself sneeze. In the kitchen, she did find a pepper shaker, but just looking at it caused her to cringe. She really didn't like sneezing from pepper, because it felt absolutely painful, from the initial smell and feel of the pepper particles to the aftermath of the actual sneeze. Putting that idea aside, she walked out of the kitchen and headed into the living room.

Once Fluttershy had arrived in the living room, she noticed her feather duster sitting on a rack. She knew that whenever she dusted her house, the dust would make her sneeze, so she decided to take that chance. Fluttershy walked over to the rack and picked up the duster with her teeth.

The duster had been cleaned earlier today, but as she picked up the stick, a very small, fluffy feather detached from the duster, and the tiny feather floated over to her nose before landing directly onto it. In almost a split second, her nostrils flared up in irritation, and her breath hitched. She opened her mouth, dropping the duster onto the floor.

"Aaaaaaaah... Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh..." The inhales that Fluttershy took were much larger than they had been, since her nose had already been tickled a lot during the last couple of times when she was going to sneeze. Fluttershy sent her head back, nostrils flaring and nose quivering uncontrollably. She was pretty sure that it was going to happen. "AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAH..."

However, upon that last inhale, the feather that was on her nose simply floated off, and the itch in her nose died down. Fluttershy's breath returned to normal, and she sniffled several times, rubbing her nose on her hoof in a more frustrated manner than she usually did.

"Oh, for crying out loud. I could have sworn I was gonna do it..." Fluttershy said to herself. "It really tickled."

Suddenly, an idea occurred to her, and she looked down at her duster. She reached her neck down to it, grabbed a single, long feather with her teeth and slowly pulled it off her duster. Once she did, she removed the feather from her mouth with her hoof.

"Maybe if I tickle my nose with this feather, I can make myself sneeze," she figured. "Well, I guess I might as well do it..."

Fluttershy raised the feather to the end of her snout and began to tickle her nose. She made sure to stroke the tip of the feather around her nostrils, trying to tickle them as much as she could. They began to flare up after a few seconds had gone by, and her nose started to twitch.

"Oh, my..." Fluttershy said to herself, knowing that the sneeze was coming. She continued to tickle her nose, her itchy nostrils flaring repeatedly as the feather stroked them. "It... it tickles..." She could feel her nose growing a little runny, so she sniffled. However, as she did, she sucked the feather right up her nostril, causing the already strong tickle to grow dramatically. Her eyes widened, her irises shrunk, her wings stood on end, and a chill ran down her spine. Her muzzle quivered more severely, and her nostrils continued to flare up, but the nostril that the feather was inside of flared up the most.

"Aaaaaaaaaah..." Fluttershy took a single, involuntary gasp, which convinced her that she was going to sneeze once and for all. She continued to wiggle the feather around, having decided to tickle the insides of her nose to see what would happen. "AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAH..." Fluttershy tilted her neck back involuntarily, but made sure to keep her hoof in front of her nose so that she could keep tickling her nostril. Her snout was shaking uncontrollably, and her nostrils were flaring up to more than twice their normal size. The sneeze was about to come, and she was going to make sure it would come. She had the strangest feeling that it would be the exact opposite of what her normal sneezes were... "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Fluttershy released the sneeze and blew the feather right out of her nostril, as well as sending her body flying a few inches backwards. The sneeze was absolutely humongous, could be heard for miles, and was, indeed, the opposite of what her normal sneezes were. Despite the force of her sneeze, she landed safely on the floor, albeit on her backside.

Fluttershy immediately raised her hoof to her nostrils and rubbed them. She could still feel her nostrils tickling, however; another sneeze was coming. She pulled her hoof away from her nostrils and prepared to release some more sneezes. Fortunately, these were much less loud sneezes than the first one.

"Aaah... Aaaaaaaaahhhh... Chu!" Fluttershy entered a fit of small, quiet sneezes until her nose was satisfied. Her small sneezes, by themselves, didn't provide enough relief if her nose was really itchy, so it took her several sneezes before she stopped. "Choo! Chu! Ah... Chu!"

"Aaaaah... Choo! Choo! Chu! Ah... Choo! Ah... Aaah... Aaaaaahhhhh... Choo!"

With that, Fluttershy finally stopped sneezing, but her nose had turned a red hue. She raised her hoof back to her nose and rubbed it repeatedly, sniffling several times as she did. She sighed in relief. She may have sneezed a lot, but at least she had finally gotten rid of her stuck sneeze. A few minutes afterward, the red hue disappeared from her nose, and she returned to her normal life.


End file.
